


【斑樱R18】色の修行（其二）

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 尺度大，非双洁。给哉的生贺～
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	【斑樱R18】色の修行（其二）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yomigaeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomigaeru/gifts).



推开门发现里面是那个似笑非笑的男人的时候，樱真想马上转身离开主动认输。

“你不会因为看到是我在这里所以想不战而退吧？”宇智波斑挑着眉毛一副心知肚明的模样。春野樱处在很容易被激将的年纪，所以硬生生站住了要出去的脚步，梗着脖子故作冷肃地说：“我没有那么想，宇智波上忍。”但其实她的小腿确实有一点发软。纲手让她来参加今天的修行的时候没有说具体是谁，只说不好对付而已，让她小心一些。

“不过也只是色的修行而已，忍者的必修课，我想你应该已经很熟悉了。”纲手很随口地提点了一句就让她早去早回。

樱原本确实以为自己能早去早回的，如果碰到的不是眼前这个男人的话。

宇智波和火影一直关系微妙，她不知道为什么斑会来做色之修行的教官，这种等级不高而私密不小的任务大抵会交给火影的亲信才是。

“密语拿到了就进来吧。”他看起来有些懒洋洋地坐在空荡荡没几件家具的房间中间，漫不经心地看着她。但樱知道他不是真的和表面看起来一样毫无准备，她见得多了，这个男人随手一根苦无就能扎穿不知道什么时候隐藏在草丛中的细作的额头。明明他也不是感知忍者，只是有着野兽一般的直觉。

樱深吸一口气，闭上眼睛回忆了一下刚才抽到的密语，抬腿走进房间关上门。

当房子里的光线只剩下侧面的小窗的时候她觉得面前男人的气场陡然一变，只觉得眼睛一花，面前已经没有了男人的身影，同时脖子上一抹凉意袭上来，她知道是什么冷兵器贴在了皮肤上。没有动，她准备静观其变。

“第一次看到你的时候你跟在纲手后面，看着我在想什么？”斑偏低沉的声音直接在耳边响起，让樱觉得颅腔都有点痒。她不明白为什么斑会问这么无关紧要的话题，说道：“那么久的事，我早就忘了。”

“哦——”他这么说着，手里握着的不知道是缝刃还是苦无滑了下来，落在她的胸口，让她的呼吸都因此停顿了片刻。然后他在她耳边轻笑一声，另一只手毫不客气地揉上了并不十分丰满的胸乳。樱一口气没喘上来，忍不住说：“你、你不应该先问什么吗？”

斑的手有技巧地隔着衣服捏拧她的乳肉，因为里面还有一层锁链衫的缘故，让她有点疼。

“问什么？你有什么要告诉我的吗？”斑仿佛是明知故问。樱听在耳中认为这是他审讯的一种方法于是闭口不言。斑也不追问，一只手仍然稳稳地握着利刃抵着她的腰，另一只手则从领口那里开始拉下拉链。

樱闭着眼睛任由他的贴在自己的背后动作。比起从前的那些修行，教官们总喜欢用各种道具让试炼者体会不上不下的痛苦快感，斑似乎没有那么多折磨人的手段。他的手带着奇异的冷静和肉欲，让她思考他意图的同时又不能不被一个挑逗的揉捏而带出喘息。

终于一会儿以后，斑抬手扔掉了手中的利器，嘭地一声钉到房梁上，樱抖了一抖，还没来得及做出更多的反应，就只觉得视线的灰黑一抖，她被压到墙上。侧面是摆放着试炼时间的香炉，一束光从那里斜照进来，打在她的脸上有点刺目。

斑的头从后面伸过来吮吻了一下樱的脖颈和耳朵交界处的软肉，语气中带着恶意的笑说：“看着那个，等会儿你可能会忘记它在什么地方。”

然后他就将她的外套向后脱，不过没有完全脱下来，正好卡在她的手腕和手肘中间，让她动弹不得。樱抿着唇，忽然问：“你还没有说清楚规则是什么。”色的修行，成功与否全在教官的评判。

“哦，我没有什么奇怪的要求。”斑一边说一边拉开她的锁链衫，因为动作有些粗暴而让不少铁环嘣落开来，叮叮当当掉了一地。“只要不告诉我密语，就成功了。”

“我可以反抗？”樱试探着问。

斑似乎听到了一个很可笑的问题，“当然可以。”

樱于是不再说话。她站在整个人被压在墙上，男人健硕的双腿站在她的两腿之间，手也被自己的衣服桎梏，还不到反抗的时候。

斑身处在黑暗中，将樱的衣服一件一件不怎么有耐心地脱了下来，她看着窗口的香，才燃了微不足道的一点。对方站在黑暗中，而她站在仅剩的这一点光线里，触觉被无限放大，她不能不去在意滑到自己下体揉捏的手指。不过过去的修行中这种刺激见的多了，樱闭着眼睛在心里背诵木叶药学大典，努力忽略阴蒂的快感。

斑的手指没有感觉到特别大的湿意，他从鼻子中笑了一声，倾身去亲樱的嘴，她被压得喘不过气，自然也无法扭头避开这个吻。

“你有点麻烦。”他说着，单手压着她的后脖，另一只手听起来是解开了自己的衣服。这喘息的空隙，樱想着斑的行为很奇怪，一直都没有要盘问密语的意思，甚至提都没提。几秒以后，肉贴着肉的感觉让她知道对方把上衣松开，大概是挂在腰上，一个火热的器官抵进了她的臀缝。

樱不可思议地想扭头看他：“你——”真正的性器交媾在这种修行里面多少应该作为“必杀器”，他竟然还什么都没尝试就——

“腿并拢。”斑这么说着，不顾她错愕的眼神，把她笔直细长的腿一并，“啧，你太瘦了。”以至于大腿不能很紧地，像女穴一样夹住他的性器。但他也没有多说什么，就这么在她的大腿内侧抽插起来。

樱只觉得这一切都不正常。她努力想避开一点，却因为面前就是墙而无路可退，只能被他按着脖子，以比性交更淫邪的方式亵渎她的身体。

但是这样她无法再平静地在脑子里背木叶药学大典，那硕大的龟头时不时顶开阴唇，碰到刚才已经有些充血的阴蒂。可能是前端的小孔中渗出的前液里的男性荷尔蒙在生理层面刺激了她，樱觉得那里开始有点痒。

“好孩子。”当柱身明显感觉到润滑以后斑低笑着夸奖了一句，动作变得更快。樱觉得痒意开始逐层上升，她不得不张开嘴呼吸，发出忽高忽低的喘息，且下意识地将双腿夹得更紧，因为水液使得摩擦力变小，那种瘙痒无法被很好地抓挠到。但是她知道这一切只是开始——他很长，到现在小腹还没有碰到过她的后臀。

这不算什么。樱在心里想。比从前那些还好一些。

正这么想，斑将自己的性器抽了出来，伸手去抓了抓她潮乎乎的下体，然后两根手指伸了进去，左右扭动试探。樱一下绷紧小腹，喉间发出长长的“嗯——”一声。

“你知道如果没有润滑会怎么样吗？”斑问道，樱有点听不清楚，她睁开眼睛在浪潮中努力看了一下香炉，香好像没动。“会撕裂，尤其是我这种过程中不会停下来的人，受重伤也不是没有可能。”

神思从刚刚的小死中回来，樱终于觉得自己总是被他掌控着是有些丢人的事情，转过头怒目看他，正准备打破不得对教官无礼的规则，他已经一挺腰，突如其来地插进她的体内。

“呃啊——”她措手不及，双腿一软差点跪倒。斑拢着她的腰让她的下半身更贴近自己，仅仅试探了一下就大开大阖起来。她还没有完全从刚才的敏感中恢复过来，极力想避开这过于刺激的插弄，但对方的手牢牢地禁锢着她，她避不开，只能任由股间肌肉和小腹不规律地痉挛震颤。

这下是完全把持不住了。樱在情欲中忽然想到，以前的教官大概还是看在纲手的面子上，从来没有真正对她毫无顾忌，不像这个男人，在她穴口抽插的动作仿佛一场蓄谋已久。

“你很紧。”他俯下身，让她成了一种折腰的姿势。“我想这么做很久了。”就像是印证她所想，“第一天看到你，我就想着你被我压在身下的时候是什么样子，会不会还那么大胆地审视我。”

樱扭动腰身，想反身踢他，却被一下抓住右腿的腿弯，挂在斑的肩膀上，这下没了任何间隔，他一下把整根性器都灌了进去。

这下樱只觉得一根东西几乎顶到胃里，一口气没喘上来，眼前都黑了一瞬，如果双手没有被绑住的话她就要捂住自己的小腹了。“别、别这么深……”

斑略微残忍地按住她的腰，再次用力挺动。柱身完全被被温热包裹的感觉让他舒适地喟叹一声，吻了吻少女汗湿的后脖颈就随着自己的舒爽大力操干。他不喜欢言语，只在喉间发出满意的粗喘。

樱只觉得那一根东西顶到自己的五脏六腑，和快感同时且不少于快感的是过于充盈的饱胀难耐。她遏制着想要呻吟的冲动，努力侧头看去——

那根香竟然没怎么动！

她觉得奇怪，但已经没有心思去想这些事情，斑的动作没有一点规律，完全是随性而动，连她想捉摸一下跟上他的节奏都不行。这样的姿势让她的头顶在墙壁上有点疼，更兼有单腿支撑的难受，她很快有点撑不住。斑看出来了她的窘境，挞罚数下后拎着她的右腿将她转了个身，然后弯下腰勾起她的另一条腿。樱重心不稳，下意识地靠过去，斑趁势向前顶入，胸脯与下体的拍击声同时响起。

这个体位太深了，樱终于无法不皱着眉闭眼发出难耐的哼声。斑的眼睛紧紧盯着她，樱稍微掀开一点眼皮，就见到这在自己体内蹂躏的男人眼中似乎有什么更深的东西，看得她心中畏惧。

“樱。”他说出自己的名字的时候樱觉得背后的汗被墙吸走而一冷，以为他终于要审讯自己，她已经做好不回答的准备。“你第一次见到我的时候，在想什么？”

她完全愣住，差不多糊住的大脑没有能力再多存储一条别的问题的答案，当斑惩罚性的对她的沉默顶到深处的时候，她忍不住脱口而出：“我、我在想真是个不简单的男人——”

他似乎笑了一下，动作也稍微温柔了一些，“是吗。”

她真是害怕刚才被顶到宫口的刺痛酸痒，囫囵点点头。斑凑上来吻她的唇，她已经全然忘记了自己还妄想着伺机反抗，只想至少平稳过去。

但斑的温柔只维持了短短的几个呼吸，他的动作很快又激烈起来，樱主动去亲吻他的喉结，希望他快点结束。然而这一切动作却如同风助火势，让他愈燃愈勇。她的手被反拧在身后，不知道是不是斑喜欢她这样无法反抗的模样，纵使亲吻她的动作几乎可以说有怜惜，也没有松开她的手。

昏暗的小屋中拍击声逐渐大了起来，并且快到一种异样的程度。樱想向上缩起身体，却被斑按住肩膀，一下一下钉在他的性器上。她的眼角渗出泪水，皱着眉咬住嘴唇。浪潮一波高过一波，她终于哆嗦着被推上高潮。

然而斑丝毫没有停下的意思，竟然还在快速插干她紧缩敏感的穴道。樱终于害怕起来，嗯嗯叫着想躲开。高潮无法退去，她头昏脑胀只觉得自己变成了一根拉紧的细弦，再戳一下就要断了。她再顾不得试炼，受不了地带着哭腔说：“密、密语是——”

一只大手捂住了她的嘴。樱睁大眼睛，只见斑微笑着看她，“嘘，还没结束呢。”

他——

来不及思考，他伸手下去捏住已经膨胀到最大的阴蒂，樱一下崩溃地缩了起来，强制性的高潮让她无法正常呼吸，终于和其他情欲中的女人一样大声发出不知快慰或是痛苦的哀叫。期间她绝望地去看香，却仍然丝毫未动。

不知道过了多久，她体内的那根粗硕的性器终于在几乎被摩擦得没有知觉的阴道中抽搐了两下，抵着深处灌入微凉的精液。

樱闭着眼睛，觉得自己的灵魂都被抽了出来。斑抱着她蜷缩的身体，咬了咬她变得艳红坚挺的乳首，说道：“到时间了。”

樱勉力睁开眼睛。只见斑眼中红光一闪，她恍惚去看窗台上的香，不知什么时候已经突然燃尽了。

“你——”她虚弱又愤恨地也不知道该说什么。斑挑了挑眉，还在她体内也不见软了多少的性器动了动，歪着头在她的低喘中说：“恭喜，你通过了。”

［END］


End file.
